Like Father, Like Son
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: Neville gains his revenge, helps the Order and pays the price.


Like Father, Like Son.  
  
His courage had shone through in the end. Nobody had expected him to show any particular skill outside Herbology, but he had.  
  
It had started a few months ago.  
  
A few months ago nothing had changed, but at the end of the summer his Grandmother had been killed by Rabastan Lestrange. He had been amongst the group who had robbed Neville of his parents and then having the same person kill his Grandmother was just too much for him. So he began to train. Hard.  
  
He applied himself more than he had ever believed himself capable of and in the half-term, he tracked down Rabastan and killed him without looking back once.  
  
Then Voldemort had approached him, unaware that Neville had mastered Occlumency since they last met. Harry had asked Dumbledore if everybody could learn it, just in case.  
  
Neville knew hat the Order needed a new spy to go into the Death Eater's ranks. They had been practically in the dark since Snape had died. With that in mind Neville had swallowed the lump in is throat and he had not even flinched when the Dark Mark was burnt into his arm. Its burning power searing him for life.  
  
But Neville had been courageous, he had resolutely not been a participant in the Death Eater's assignments. If he had to do something he would join a group so he could just stand at the back and blend in successfully.  
  
Then the day had come when Voldemort had asked him to do something personally.  
  
He was to drug Harry's drink so his dreams would be weak enough for Voldemort to enter his head. Neville took the potion straight to Dumbledore and they discovered it was a poison.  
  
Voldemort had lied. He knew that Neville was a spy. The next time the mark burnt he did not go to the Dark Lord's side.  
  
At Christmas he went to his Uncle's house in London. On Christmas Eve he heard one of his Uncle's ministry co-workers bustle into the house.  
  
"St. Mungo's is being attacked.!"  
  
Knowing instinctively who the Death Eaters would be after he ran out of the front door and dashed to the street that the hospital was situated upon. There was a crowd gathering around the entrance and he grabbed the nearest person.  
  
"What's going on.? Who are they after.?"  
  
"The Longbottoms."  
  
His world froze.  
  
The Death Eater's were risking capture just to hold the empty shells of his parents hostage. He was about to storm into the building when his Uncle grabbed him.  
  
"Neville, my boy, it's not worth it.!"  
  
"Get away from me.!"  
  
He pushed his remaining relative out of the way and burst through the invisible wall, he ran to the stairs with speed he didn't know he possessed. He raced to the floor he knew his parents had been living on for all those years and found the medi-witch who had worked there as long as he remembered dead on the floor.  
  
His heart stopped.  
  
He peered cautiously through the small window and saw too many Death Eater's for him to take on himself.  
  
Weighing up his options he decided it came down to this. He could charge in full force and take out as many of them as he could or he could wait for the Aurors to arrive and risk them finishing off his mother and father.  
  
His rationality was blown away when a particularly large Death Eater moved towards his sleeping mother.  
  
He blasted away the door and sent it flying into the closest one. From the scream that erupted he guessed it was a woman. He hoped it was Bellatrix. Someone sent a Stunning spell at him, but he dodged it.  
  
"Longbottom, it is useless to resist."  
  
He turned to the door and saw the red eyes of Lord Voldemort himself, he looked livid.  
  
"What do you want with my parents.?"  
  
"Why would I bother with weak, idiotic patients of this fine establishment, when I could kill the second of the Death Eaters that dared betray me.?"  
  
Neville had already guessed that it was he they were after, but he hadn't thought he was important enough to be killed by the Dark Lord personally.  
  
He charged at Voldemort with his wand outstretched and sent a slashing charm, that was usually used for bushes and trees straight at the Dark Lord.  
  
Voldemort hadn't expected it. His cheek was slashed and crimson liquid spilt down the front of his robes by the gallon full.  
  
Relishing in what he had just done Neville did not pay attention when a female voice cried "Crucio."  
  
It hit him with such a force that the spell sent him sprawling onto the nearest bed. The bed next to his father. He refused to scream and the spell eventually stopped.  
  
"Avada Kedavra.!!!"  
  
The woman shrieked again, but Neville was quicker this time. With what was left of his strength he rolled off the bed and watched in horror as the green light hit his father instead.  
  
Standing up he shouted "Crucio" and aimed directly at the female Death Eater.  
  
Harry had once told him that Crucio would not truly work unless real harm was meant, at this moment in time Neville hated the witch he knew was Bellatrix Lestrange with every fibre of his being.  
  
She screamed and he sent another slashing spell, cutting her across the middle. It hadn't been deep enough to kill her though and she yelled "Avada Kedavra" before she clutched her bleeding stomach shrieking.  
  
The last thing Neville had a chance to think was that both Bellatrix and the Dark Lord should have bled black blood, not the crimson that splattered the floor his face was pressed against. 


End file.
